Disasters In Waiting
by The Last Evenstar
Summary: Aragorn returns to Rivendell for the first time since he and Arwen pledged their love in Lorien. They can't keep it a secret from Elrond much longer, but what kind of chaos ensues when they try to break it to him? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Discomfort

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

Disclaimer: All right, I do not own _Lord of the Rings_ in any way, shape, or form. I once had Aragorn locked up in my dresser drawer, but that's another story entirely.

****

A/N: While re-reading the 'Tale of Aragorn and Arwen' in the _RotK_ appendices (because it was a cold Monday morning and I have no life), I noticed that Elrond left our dear Aragorn with several open-ended threats concerning what would happen if Aragorn forced Arwen to choose between them. And I began to wonder, _How did Elrond react when he first learned of the relationship? _And thus, a fanfic was born.

I have no idea how long this will be, or exactly what's going to happen. I do have a general plot, and that's all I need. I don't know if you'll be able to expect such frequent updates from this one – I'm going to be quite busy. I'll definitely get a chapter up about twice a week. Who knows – it could only take that long to finish it. 

And just a little bit of background, then I promise I won't bore you with any more of my ramblings. This story takes place half a year after Aragorn and Arwen pledged their troth on Cerin Amroth in Lorien. They have not seen each other since then, and the only one who knew about their relationship was Gilraen, Aragorn's mother. But currently, she's off in the land of her kin. And so our story opens in the fair land of Imladris (Rivendell to all you movie buffs) . . .

****

Chapter One: Discomfort 

Arwen sighed and toyed with the food on her plate. After seven courses with her father and thirty-three of his closest advisors, her appetite was as far off as her mind. For hours now they had been discussing the politics of Middle-Earth – and it wasn't that she didn't care, it was just that her brothers could have managed to give her all the news in five minutes.

_Then again, what's the point of living forever if you can't take an entire afternoon to debate the fine points of exporting Elven weapons to a city ten miles away? _she pondered wryly. _It's not as if I have much else to do with my time . . ._

"Did you hear that, Arwen?" 

She jumped at the sound of her father's voice. Biting her lip guiltily, she replied, "No, Ada."

He shook his head despairingly, smiling all the same. "Your brothers are expected home within the week. Young Estel is coming with them."

That got her attention. She jumped, and, flustered, faced her father. "You – you don't say."

He nodded, oblivious to her sudden anxiety. "You remember Aragorn, don't you? I believe you were still in Lorien when he visited last . . ."

She nodded. "He . . . stayed in Caras Galadhen a season last summer."

Her father nodded. "I believe he mentioned that. Not in much detail, though." He looked thoughtful. "You'd wonder why he needed to stay so long . . ."

Arwen could feel her heart pounding. The room felt like it was closing in on her, her father's face leering ominously into hers. She racked her brain frantically for an excuse to escape, but none came to mind.

Fortunately, her father had missed this little display of panic. He turned back to his plate as he said, "Your brothers should be able to stay a few weeks. You've missed them, haven't you?"

She nodded, grateful for the change in topic. "You say that they'll arrive within the week?"

"Yes." With that interaction over, he turned to engage Erestor in a riveting discussion of Imladrisian economy.

Arwen's heart leapt in spite of itself. She would see Aragorn again – perhaps even spend a few weeks with him! The thought crept into her mind that this would be the perfect time to tell her father about the two of them, but she exiled it firmly.

__

Unless . . .

What had Aragorn told Elladen and Elrohir? Could it be possible that he had confided in them? They had been close friends of this father's and were the closest thing he had to brothers. _Surely he wouldn't be that foolish. _Although, the idea of letting them know before her father found out . . .

She shook her head. _No. _If they knew, then before long Elrond would as well. It just wasn't safe.

Aragorn was guilty. Terribly guilty. He felt like the worst of liars and betrayers. And who had he betrayed? His own father.

_Well, foster father, _he amended. _But he raised me as a son. And how have I repaid him? By doing the very thing he warned me against so many years ago._

Ahead of him in the glade he watched Elladen and Elrohir ride ahead, very much in sync with each other. _They've been like brothers to me, _he thought. _How would they feel if I told them I loved their sister? _He knew that the twins were immensely protective of Arwen. 

_Maybe we could run away. Join a troupe of minstrels. Make our living off copper coins tossed at us in the streets . . . _He shook his head. Love did crazy things to your mind.

He sighed. There was only one conclusion. He had to tell Elrond what happened last summer in Lothlorien. He would be angry, but not enough to break his daughter's heart . . . would he?

Images of an angry Elrond chasing him around maniacally and beating him over the head with the Sceptre of Arnor popped unbidden into his mind.

_I'd better think of something else._

Arwen felt them coming before she could see them at all. It was like his very presence tugged harder at her heart the closer he got. Her heart beat out a quick march as she waited.

"Arwen?"

She gasped and turned around, only to find her father in the doorway. She felt suddenly guilty, as if her longing was a crime. "What is it, Ada?"

He smiled gently. "I came to tell you that your brothers will be here any minute. Though, by the looks of it, you've been anxiously waiting." He cocked his head, as if puzzled by her behavior.

Arwen gulped. "I . . . yes, I've been waiting to see them." She cast her eyes downward so as not to betray her thoughts.

Elrond nodded suspiciously. "Very well then. Come, let us greet them."

Arwen's stomach fluttered like a nervous butterfly as they walked down the great halls. This was going to be so awkward . . .

"Ada!" Elladen's voice rang throughout the hall. "And tithin miunthel! Mae govannen!"

Arwen tried to smile at her brothers, but from the minute she saw the man behind them all else was forgotten. He walked somberly down the hall, his head hung in guilt or in sorrow. He was dirty and weather-beaten, but the sight of his ruggedly handsome face made Arwen feel weak. 

He looked up, and immediately his eyes went to her. She gasped , and it was all she could do not to run and throw her arms around him. She'd missed him so much, more than she'd ever realized before now.

"Arwen? What's wrong, Undómiel?" The concerned face of her brother Elrohir suddenly appeared in her eyes.

She fought to catch a breath and smiled at him. "Nothing. Nothing! I'm glad to see you, muindor nin."

"And I?" An identical face was smiling at her now. "Have you no greetings for me, Evenstar?"

She laughed distractedly. "Welcome home, Elladen."

And all of a sudden he was before her. He bowed, and she could see the stubble on his unshaven face. "My Lady."

She could feel her father staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she tried to gain control. "My lord Aragorn. Welcome to Imladris."

_Why is he torturing me like this? _she thought as he kissed her hand in respect. It all became clear when he broke away, leaving a small scrap of parchment in her hand. She had to smile at the romanticism of it.

Meanwhile, Elrond was staring at the two of them, an unreadable look upon his face. "Estel. Why don't you go get settled in your rooms." Aragorn nodded and exited swiftly. "Elladen, Elrohir. May I see you in private for a moment?" With that, he turned and strode out of the room.

Arwen bit her lip. Had she made it too obvious? Did her father suspect? _He is wise; able to see into the hearts of many . . ._

She remembered the scrap of parchment in her hand. With a smile, she unfolded it and read.

It contained only five words:

_After supper, the first place._


	2. Reunion

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

A/N: Hooray for snow days and all classes being canceled! Ahhhh, nothing to do but laze around and write fanfiction!

Yes, I realize I made a few spelling errors in Chapter One. The fault lies in my computer's odd spell-check program, and I humbly submit to my ineptitude in not proofreading well enough.

****

Chapter Two: Reunion

Arwen spent the rest of the afternoon trying to avoid her father. She ambled about the gardens, trying to put things right in her mind.

_We'll have to tell him sooner or later, _she conceded. _And the longer we wait, the better chance there is that he could find out on his own. _Frankly, she was surprised he hadn't guessed by now.

"Arwen!" She turned to see her brother Elrohir hurrying to catch up with her. He fell into step and looked down at her, concerned. "Something troubles you, miunthel. Don't think I didn't see it."

She sighed. "It's nothing, Elrohir."

"Nothing? Really? Then why did you run off this morning instead of giving us a proper welcome?" He paused. "Don't try your brains thinking of an excuse. I know my little sister."

_Should I tell him? _she wondered. _No. He would tell Elladan, and then they would both be angry that Estel kept this from them._

"Ada knows you're hiding something," Elrohir continued. At that, Arwen gasped and faced him. 

"What did he say? What do you know?"

Her brother laughed. "Ah, so you are."

She frowned. "It's not funny, Elrohir! What did Ada say to you?"

He shrugged. "He said he was concerned. He thought you had been pining lately, and he wondered if you were just lonely or if you were keeping a secret."

Arwen groaned. _This is it. We have to tell him. _"Did he seem very . . . concerned?"

"A bit." Her brother looked at her sadly. "I wish you felt you could trust me, Arwen."

She sighed. "It's not that. Well, yes, it is that. But it's also that I need to talk to – I mean, I need to think about it first," she gasped, wincing at her error.

Elrohir picked up on it immediately. "Who is it that you need to talk to?" he asked suspiciously.

Arwen racked her brain. "I – I'll tell you later." She looked up at him imploringly. "I promise."

Aragorn shook in his boots every time Elrond looked at him. He was sure each time that the lordly elf was about to accuse him of defiling his daughter. It was all he could do to meet his foster father's eye, and each time he did he was sure that his expression of guilt gave everything away.

Several times throughout the evening meal he caught himself locking eyes with Arwen, and each time he would pause for a few seconds, enamored by her beauty, before quickly averting his gaze.

Arwen, for her part, was doing her best to make conversation with Glorfindel about current trade relations with Lothlorien. Years of listening idly at her father's table had perfected her ability to make polite conversation regarding something she didn't have a clue about.

Halfway through the meal Elrond turned to him. "So, Estel. What news do you bring us concerning YOUR life as of late?"

Aragorn gulped. He was sure he recognized that look in Elrond's eye from when he had been a boy and extremely prone to misbehavior. He tried to think of something he'd done over the last few months, but the effort was futile. Having both Arwen and her father in such close proximity apparently still had the ability to reduce his thoughts to nothing.

Elrohir, sensing danger, intervened. "We were asked for our aid in dispatching a small number of wayward Orcs out at the Rohirric border, RIGHT, Estel?" 

Aragorn silently thanked him. "Yes." His own voice sounded stiff and forced.

Elladan, a bit more oblivious, grinned and downed the last of his wine. "Jolly good fun, wasn't it?"

His brother nodded sarcastically. "Yes. The horrific display of gruesome creatures with a penchant for slaughter particularly struck my fancy."

Aragorn grinned in spite of himself. "I'm sure if we'd gotten to know them you might not feel that way."

Elrohir grimaced. "Actually, quite a few of them became very close with my arrows."

Arwen shook her head. Aragorn could see that she was suppressing a smile. It was only when Elrohir kicked him under the table that he realized he had been staring at her.

Arwen paced nervously in the glade. Her head was filled with worries about her father, worries about her brothers, but mostly the joy at seeing Aragorn again. But where was he?

She sat neatly on the forest floor, hoping nothing had happened. _Could my father have waylaid him? Has someone found out? _She frowned. _Or did I misinterpret his note?_

All of a sudden she heard a man approaching, singing softly to himself the Lay of Luthien. She scrambled up and ran over to him, laughing. Overjoyed, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He held her tightly. "I missed you too, melamin."

With a start, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I missed you too," she whispered, then reached up to kiss him again. Time stood still as they embraced, and all she could think of was Aragorn, and how perfect everything was, and how she had never been so happy in her life – 

And then when broke off, and looked around guiltily, she remembered that everything was not so perfect. She sighed and leaned against him, taking comfort in the fact that he shared her concerns. "What are we going to do?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I don't know. I want so badly to hold you, to kiss you, but at the same time it all feels like a betrayal."

"You certainly didn't have those reservations back in Lorien."

He sighed. "Here it seems more real. The fact that your father is . . . would be . . ."

She finished his thought. "Totally against us." She looked up at him. "But that doesn't change anything, does it? I gave you my love, and he can't change that."

He smiled at her. "And I've just spent six months trying to convince myself I wasn't dreaming. Arwen, there aren't WORDS to express how much I love you," he said softly. "But I want your father's blessing. And I know you do, too."

She flinched. "But in between, there comes the part where we tell him."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not looking forward to that part."

"Then look forward to this part," she whispered. And she leaned in and kissed him.

Lord Elrond paced his chamber. He swore in Sindarin, using words no Elf Lord should know. And then he swore in Quenya, using words no elf should know at all.

He raked his fingers through his hair. It was obvious that Estel was still enamored of his daughter. Any man, sitting at their dinner table, could have seen that.

But he could see beyond any man. He could tell that Arwen, however impassive she kept her face, was paying Estel far too much attention than could possibly be good.

He sighed. _It could be even more than that. She's my daughter; she knows my tricks._ He just hoped that she would get over it before she learned of his love for her. If anything were to happen out of this, it would be a disaster indeed. 


	3. Pretenses

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

A/N: Hooray for snow days! Hooray for those who review!

Window Girl - Cliffie? Never really thought of it that way. I guess so.

Cerridwen-Evereven - I'd say 'interesting' would be optimal. 'Disastrous' might be more realistic ;)

ME132 - I put in some fluff just for you. Well, and for me. 

Nutshell - Yes, I love that image. Thanks for the compliment.

galadriel evenstar - You're too right they're in trouble. *wicked grin* I like trouble. Maybe we could chain Aragorn somewhere for "punishment" . . .

greenleaf-in-bloom - Thank you! And I'm sorry about Elladan's name. Blasted spell check. I'm such a bad proofreader.

Alasse - Thanks! I try my best to keep them true to Tolkien. However, sometimes I get a little too silly. 

al - I'm glad you like it.

Catmint - I'm glad you think it's funny. Thank you for alerting my attention to the spelling errors.

maggie black - Your wish is my command.

****

Chapter Three: Pretenses

Arwen gave Aragorn one last kiss goodnight before she made her way out of the woods. He would follow five minutes later on a different path, just in case anyone was nearby. They couldn't risk being seen together – yet.

Arwen sighed. All this secrecy made her little rendezvous feel . . . wrong. _But it isn't! _she told herself silently. _Estel and I are in love. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing. _Her father's face popped into her mind. _I am an adult! He cannot control my decisions. _

But I DO love him, she conceded. _It was hard enough for me to give up the chance of immortality, and the Twilight. And now I have to tell him that I've chosen someone else. That I choose Estel and mortality over him._

"Arwen." 

She gulped. All of a sudden he had fallen into step beside her. "Ada!" She bit her lip. "What are you doing here, so late?" Surely he hadn't been looking for her . . . 

Elrond frowned in the stern way of his. "I could ask you the same question. I've never known you to fancy a late-night stroll before."

She tried to keep her face blank. "Haven't you?" He shook his head gravely. "Well, I was just . . . feeding my birds." A knot began to form in her stomach. She hated lying to her father, and when she tried, it was never plausible.

"Birds?" He looked more than skeptical. "You don't have birds, Arwen."

She put on her perfect casual mask, perfected by years of long and boring dinners. "Of course I have birds. I love nature."

He frowned. "Is this something you picked up from your grandmother!"

Arwen's heart leapt. A perfect excuse. "Yes, Ada. Galadriel taught me last summer about . . . birds, and . . . communing with nature . . . every day at dawn and dusk." She prayed that her father would simply take this as an element of Galadriel's eccentricity.

"Communing with nature." He was still skeptical, but no longer outright suspicious. "I see. Well, Arwen, your grandmother is highly respected in all fields, so I would have to trust her on that." He turned. "But it seems as if you got along fine before with this . . . communion."

She nodded slowly, all the while keeping her grace. "I suppose so. It was just an experiment."

"Very well then. Good night, Undómiel." Her father turned away and strode off.

Arwen sank down on a stone bench outside her room. _Oh, dear. _That conversation was so foolish and so unlike her that her father MUST know something was wrong.

Aragorn counted out five minutes. Then he counted out five more, just to be on the safe side. Then he made his way very slowly out of the glade.

"Hello, Estel."

He whipped around. Elrohir was perched with a book in his hand on the top of a stone wall – right on the edge of the forest. Aragorn gulped frantically. How much had he seen? "H-hello, Elrohir."

His foster brother surveyed him, expressionless. "You seem happy tonight."

Was he testing him? Did he suspect? "Well . . . yes. I'm . . . happy to be home."

The elf nodded. "I believe that . . . SOMEONE is happy to have you."

"Happy . . ." Aragorn's heart was beating furiously. Elrohir had to know. "Yes, ah, I hope everyone is happy." Knowing that it was most unwise under the circumstances, he turned and scurried away as fast as possible without running outright.

Arwen brushed her long hair while humming the Lay of Luthien to herself. Even her suspicious encounter with her father wasn't enough to lessen the happiness in her heart. 

Well, it couldn't if she ignored it.

She started to unlace the strings of her bodice, filled with the happiness of being in love. Someone cleared his throat.

She gasped and turned to the window. Aragorn stood there, his head half inside. "Estel!"

He grinned foolishly. "I'm sorry. I was rather hoping for a balcony, but all you have is a railing. If you like, I could sit on the ground beneath it."

She laughed nervously. "Come on, get in here before anyone sees!"

He climbed awkwardly inside. "I'm not entirely sure this is wise –"

She quickly locked the doors and draped the curtains over the window. "Nonsense. I'm an elf. We're very wise." She made her way over to him. "So, did you have a reason for showing up outside my window, or did I simply make a wish that came true?"

His smile was full of love. "I can't really remember." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you, Estel."

"You've been reading my mind again, have you?" He kissed her again, but a 

sharp knock on her door made them both jump. The stood stock-still until it went away. "Ah, now I remember."

She laughed softly and leaned against him, feeling the comfort of his strong arms around her. "I suppose we still have a problem, don't we?"

He nodded slowly. "I think Elrohir has . . . guessed."

"Oh, dear." She sighed and broke away. "Was he very angry?"

"I don't know." Aragorn tried to recall the conversation. "He may not know for sure. But I acted very suspiciously."

She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "This is going all wrong."

He sat down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. We'll work it out."

She nodded weakly. "We will. Who knows? It may even be best this way." She smiled at him. "But we don't have to think about that until morning."

He looked around nervously. "Your father – is he very violent?"

She tried not to laugh. "No. You grew up with him."

He bit his lip. "Yes, but I have a feeling he'd be more angry about this than about putting frogs in Glorfindel's bed."

"That was YOU?" He nodded. "Estel, he's still out to get whoever did that!"

He gulped. "Then I'd better enjoy living while I can." He threw his arms around her and bent her backwards in a dramatic kiss. She fairly melted as she lay back, lost in a world of love and happiness.

Elladan poked his head in through her curtains. "So that's why you had your door locked."


	4. Discovery

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

A/N: There's nothing I love more than reviews. (Hint, hint.) Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! And it's our last snow day, *sad face*, so I probably won't be able to update as regularly in the future. But you never know – I usually tend to overestimate myself in thinking I'll actually do homework and stuff.

All right, we all write bad chapters and good chapters. This may not be my best chapter. Just see it through, and I promise it will improve. Thanks!

****

Chapter Four: Discovery

Elrohir was not a fool. He knew something was going on between his sister and Estel, but, being the methodical elf that he was, he was not about to accuse anyone of anything without confirming it first. And for that he needed a plan.

_It shouldn't be too hard, _he thought. _They've been so obvious, it's a wonder that Ada doesn't have Estel hanging from the roof right about now._

He walked slowly and methodically back towards his rooms. _It could be something perfectly innocent, _he realized. _Perhaps they're planning something as a surprise for Ada. _He shook his head. _But I doubt it. _It was obvious that when they looked at each other, there was a very special connection. And unlike his more temperamental family members, he was not going to dismiss the idea that they might be happy and in love. 

He was almost knocked over as Elladan flew past him. His brother ran at top speed for the stables.

He ran to catch up. "Elladan! What are you rushing for at this hour!"

His twin emerged with bow and quiver in hand, then took off at a run again. "Must – shoot – Estel!"

Elrohir had to work hard to contain his laughter as he stopped his brother and pulled him back. "And why are you shooting Estel?" he asked, barely suppressing a grin. He realized this was probably about Arwen, but Elladan did have a tendency to overreact.

"Let me go!" Elladan glared at his brother. "He was defiling our sister!"

Elrohir raised an eyebrow an a perfect imitation of his father. "Defiling?"

His brother waved his arms madly. "He was in her rooms! Kissing her! With – with the strings of her bodice unlaced!"

Elrohir's momentary shock gave his brother the chance he needed. He took off again, bounding toward Arwen's rooms. Elrohir shook his head and followed.

"What do you think he meant by keeping up the Numenorean tradition?" Aragorn asked Arwen as they ran hurridly after Elladan. "I mean, aside from all of its men dying young, like my father, we don't really have –"

He was cut off when Arwen tackled him. He looked up groggily only to see an arrow land with a resounding twang against the wall where his head had been only seconds before.

"Stop molesting my sister!" cried Elladan. as Arwen hurried to disentangle herself.

"Stop it, Elladan, he's not molesting me –"

Her brother held a dagger over Aragorn's head. "Give me one good reason why you don't deserve to die."

Elrohir ran up and tried to wrench the dagger from his brother's hand. "Stop it! Let's hear first what they have to say!"

"Why? I know what I saw!"

"It wasn't what it looked like –" Under Elladan's threatening gaze, Aragorn made a small noise in the back of his throat and fell silent. He stood up gingerly, keeping his eye on the dagger.

Arwen made a move to go over to him, but Elladan waved the dagger wildly and she hastily stepped back. "Can we please talk about this reasonably? Somewhere else?" she added, throwing a nervous gaze at the house.

Elladan snarled. "We'll talk about this right here –"

His brother caught his arm firmly. "We'll talk in the garden. Come on."

The foursome made their way to the garden, Elladan making a point of walking in between Aragorn and Arwen. They found a secluded set of benches and sat.

"So," growled Elladan, "what's your explanation, Estel?"

Aragorn glanced helplessly at Arwen, but she only shrugged. "I, well, I . . ."

"I love him," Arwen interjected hopefully, "and we were going to tell you, it just was never the right . . . time."

"Luthien and Beren," Elrohir mused, "right here in Rivendell."

His brother turned on him accusingly, the shock most certainly not worn off. "Do you mean to say . . . you aren't angry? You don't even look very surprised!"

Elrohir shrugged. "Well, it was pretty obvious at dinner, and then when they came out of the forest –"

"THE FOREST?" roared Elladan. "WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE FOREST?"

Arwen glanced around nervously. "Keep your voice down!"

Her brother threw his hands in the air and sighed. "How could this have happened? I wasn't even aware you KNEW each other!"

Aragorn finally found his voice. "I loved her from the moment I saw her. Thirty years before. And then, last summer, when we were both in Lorien, I set out to win her love –"

"I realized I loved him –"

"On Midsummers' Eve –"

"Up on Cerin Amroth –"

"I asked her –"

"I told him –"

"And we're just so happy," they finished together. 

Elladan's voice was a bit shaky. "You – you're truly in love?"

Arwen nodded fervently. Aragorn spoke. "Yes."

"Well – he's a mortal, Arwen."

"And the best we know," Elrohir reminded his brother. "I will vouch for them before Ada."

"Oh – well –" Elladan looked decidedly disgruntled. "I suppose I will too." Arwen leaped up to thank him but he held up a finger. "Not so fast. Estel, if you break my sister's heart – hurt her in any way, shape, or form – I'll cut off your head and hang it on a standard."

Aragorn looked thoroughly relieved. "I would never dream of it. On my honor."

Elladan scowled, but good-naturedly. "Let's hope you keep that honor."

Arwen stood hastily. "Well, it's very much past time for us to be out here. Estel, will you walk me to my rooms?" She offered her arm.

Aragorn leaped up to take it. "As you wish, my Lady."

They walked off to Elladan's cry of, "Just to her rooms, you hear? Nothing more!"

Elrohir smirked at his brother. "Someone's having a hard time letting go."

Elladan sighed. "I just have a hard time seeing them together. Our regal, ages-old sister with little Estel? It's amazing how fast he grew up."

Elrohir smirked deeper. "It seems he beat you."

Aragorn and Arwen stopped a short distance from her veranda. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair. "For what?"

"Oh, just a few strong threats and attempts on your life by my overprotective brother."

He laughed and cupped her face in his hand. "I didn't mind. At least it's . . . somewhat in the open now."

She grinned. "Now we just have to tell my father."

"Ah." Aragorn grimaced. "In that case, seeing as it's my last night alive, would the noble lady care to grant me with a kiss?"

She grinned. "Only if you return the favor." 

And there in the moonlight they stood, lips and arms entwined.

"Easy, Elladan. If you grip that knife so hard, you'll cut yourself," Elrohir warned. They watched as the duo kissed, broke away, kissed again, and finally Arwen climbed onto her veranda. Elrohir tugged his brother away. "We should not be watching them."

"Hold on." Elladan was scowling and fondling his knife. "Now they're kissing over the railing."

An exasperated elf dragged his brother away. 


	5. Confession

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

A/N: Thank you everyone so, SO much for reviewing! I promise I'll thank you ALL individually in the next installment. And now, drumroll, please . . .

****

Chapter Five: Confession

Arwen took a roundabout route to breakfast the next morning, wanting desperately to avoid confrontation by either of her brothers. She was walking down the hallway past rooms of archives when a hand snaked out of nearby door and grabbed her wrist.

"What –" The hand pulled her into a small, dusty little room. She looked up and saw Aragorn, grinning foolishly. "Estel!" she laughed, looking around. "Why are you hiding in a storage room?"

He smiled shamefully. "I was trying not to run into Elladan, and I heard you coming –"

Arwen raised an eyebrow. "So you thought we could take some time to study a pile of musty scrolls?"

"Yes," he whispered, pulling her close. "That's exactly what I had in mind." He kissed her tenderly, backing against the wall to make sure they were out of sight.

She closed her eyes and felt the intoxicating happiness flow over her again. There was nothing else, no way to describe the way her heart felt when she was with him. It was like she was reborn. A whole new person.

He smiled down into her eyes. "I love you, meltha."

She grinned. "How is it that you can always say what I'm thinking to myself?"

He bent down and touched his forehead to hers. "It's a gift. Just like you."

She kissed him again, he held her tightly – and then a second later they both jumped. Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"I think it's in here, or maybe in there – I can check for you very quickly."

Arwen gasped. "It's Erestor!" she whispered furiously.

Aragorn's eyes widened with fear. "Are they coming this way?"

Arwen shook her head helplessly and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but Lord Elrond asked for the record –" The second voice was Glorfindel's.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. It's in the storage room with the older archives – I won't be a minute, it's right here –"

Arwen's brain raced. _Think fast, _she told herself. Her keen hearing let her know that Erestor was only a few feet away. She grabbed a scroll, smoothed her gown, and pushed Aragorn out the door.

He nearly ran into Erestor. The elf had to jump backwards. "Aragorn? And Lady Arwen? What were you two doing here?"

Arwen put on her best dinner-table face and nodded courteously at him. "My brother Elrohir was interested in this . . . scroll," she said lamely, holding up the one she'd grabbed. "We volunteered to fetch it for him."

Erestor seemed slightly suspicious. "What is it?"

Arwen looked up at Aragorn. "I don't know. I was only showing Estel where the records were kept."

Glorfindel had made his way over by now. "Surely he remembered where the record hall was? I recall sending him there numerous times as a boy . . ."

Aragorn, not half the actress Arwen was, grinned rather forcibly. "I had forgotten."

Elrond's chief advisor frowned at him. "What is the scroll Elrohir asked you for?"

Aragorn snatched it from Arwen's hands and unrolled it. "An account of . . . household expenses from the Second Age," he read, wincing.

Glorfindel and Erestor looked at each other in confusion.

Arwen smiled brightly at them and stepped away. "Well, lovely to see you here," she said, in a tone much to chipper to be real. "We must be off. See you at breakfast."

When they rounded the corner, she collapsed against the wall, her heart pounding. "That was close."

Aragorn nodded. "We need to tell your father. Soon."

Arwen glanced around nervously. "All right. After breakfast." She blew him a kiss and hurried away down the hall.

On the way to breakfast, she ran into Elrohir. She scowled and handed him the scroll. "Just so you know, I went through a lot of trouble to get you this!"

Her very confused brother stared after her as she hurried off. With a shrug, he unfurled the scroll. "Well, this does look interesting . . . I wonder why the fountain had to be rebuilt. Oh, that's right . . . Elladan's fault . . ."

Conversation at the breakfast table was stiff and rather forced. Aragorn couldn't shake the feeling that Elrond was watching him.

He tried to make conversation with Elladan about battle tactics, but all he got in reply were one-word answers and plenty of menacing looks.

Halfway through the meal, disaster struck in the shape of Glorfindel. Turning to Elrohir, he asked, "Did you get your scroll?"

Elrohir glanced at Arwen and saw her pleading eyes. "Er – yes. Quite fascinating. Old records."

Glorfindel broke off a piece of lembas bread. "Why did you need them?"

Elrohir looked confused. "I don't know."

"But you sent Arwen and Estel for them this morning –"

Elrond cleared his throat. "When did you do that, Elrohir?"

The nervous elf glared at his sister. "Just before I spoke to you, Ada."

"But Arwen was with me right before I spoke to you."

Aragorn saw Arwen's face grow very pale. _What a tangled web we weave, _he thought. _This positively cannot be good._

As Elrond's face grew more and more suspicious, Aragorn knew that if they didn't tell him now, he would figure out on his own. _Not an ideal setting, the breakfast table, _he thought nervously. _Especially not if he gets very angry._

He looked over at Arwen. She nodded very slowly. "Ada, there's actually something you should know."

Elrond's eyes were as sharp as his voice. "What is that, Arwen?"

She bit her lip and looked at Glorfindel, Erestor, and fourteen other of her father's closest advisors. "Maybe it could wait –"

"It will not wait," Elrond interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously. Aragorn wished desperately that he were anywhere but here.

Arwen cleared her throat nervously. "All right. Ada, I've fallen in love." As his face grew stormy, she added, "With a very respectable man." She gulped as his expression gained pain, but went on. "He's extremely skilled in his field and of noble lineage. You know him well and love him very much. He was taught everything he knows by the very best, Ada. You. But even if none of that were true, it wouldn't matter," she continued. "Because he loves me and I love him. And when I'm with him, I'm so incredibly happy that I can't even think straight. I've NEVER felt like this before. Never. And I know in my heart that we should be together." Tears began to form in her eyes as she pleaded with her father's purple face. "Don't you remember, Ada, how you felt about Naneth? When she left, you cried for days and said that your heart had left you. Please, PLEASE, don't do that to me."

Elrond sat there in shock. Aragorn was astounded to notice a small tear forming at the corner of his eye. He decided to speak up.

"Lord Elrond, I –"

Apparently his foster father had not been moved so greatly that he didn't have it in him to hurl a fork across the table. Aragorn gulped and fell silent.

Elrohir cleared his throat. "Ada, I will vouch for them. They are in love; I have seen it."

"Hopelessly, senselessly, disgustingly in love," Elladan added.

Aragorn held a plate in front of his head and tried again. "Lord Elrond, last Midsummer I asked Arwen to marry me. She told me she would, but if you wish it so, I will leave here and never return. I would beg of you, though, to consider. I may be just a mortal, but I love Arwen more than anyone else ever could."

The spoon hit his plate hard.

****

A/N: Muahaha! And I leave you hanging! Will the next chapter be violent? Or will it be hopelessly, senselessly, disgustingly romantic? And, having run out of silverware, will Elrond be bold enough to throw a chalice? 


	6. Choices

****

Disasters In Waiting

By The Last Evenstar

****

A/N: Note to all who may not know: Elros was Elrond's brother. Because they were half-elves, they were given the choice of a mortal life or an immortal one. Elrond chose immortality, while Elros chose a human life. Insert poignant conclusion.

Oh yes, this is the last chapter. I know, I know! I'm mourning, but hopefully there will be another fic in the works before long.

Yay! So many reviews, and all of them wonderfully sweet!

Anamaria Elentari - I'm assuming that when you said "My Aragorn" you meant "Your Aragorn". Or maybe we can just all share Aragorn. BTW, you need to put up the second chapter of our fic!

Kekelina - Hopefully this chapter will answer your burning question.

b-witched83uk - Nobody likes suspense. But you said it yourself, cliffhangers are important! And I think that all of us here wish we could be alone with Aragorn in a small, dusty room . . . just not THAT dusty, I have allergies . . . 

pua lahi lahi - Thank you for complimenting not only my fluffy little fic, but my imagery and stuff that I work so hard on! I feel special!

The Converted - We don't want Aragorn hurt. That's why I had to take Elrond's butter knife away. Now he can't hurt you. (But he might butter you - he wouldn't bother with Aragorn; his hair is kinda dirty already . . .)

Raven Elendil Black - Flying silverware IS the first sign of temper problems.

Blackbird10 - You are so sweet! I LIVE for reviews like yours. I'm glad you like it!

Andie - I've always thought Elrond had a hidden temper. Glad you found it funny.

trista - T-H-A-N-K-S S-O M-U-C-H!

Terreis - Brothers are younger, and more temperamental. Fathers just give you a lot of grief.

prettiest in pink - If you wanna be in love, you might as well be disgusting about it. *dreamy sigh*

Daisy - Thanks! I do my best to mix in humor AND romance.

Cerridwen-Evereven - I hope your brother doesn't try to kill you dates. That would be kinda awkward what with lawsuits, and all.

greenleaf-in-bloom - I love the twins too. I've tried to trade in my brother several times.

Frisha - Thank you! And, voila! I have updated!

ME132 - Yeah, I wrote that railing bit with you in mind. I would have tackled him for a different reason. 

juliet's rose - Yay! Someone loves it! I feel special!

galadriel evenstar - I try not to torture the precious (that would be Aragorn), but sometime's it's too hard!

****

Chapter Six: Choices

The rest of the meal was finished in stony silence. It wasn't that people were afraid to speak, just that Elrond had a tight grip on his knife and no one was a particular fan of taking such risks.

The whole table breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stood up. "Aragorn. Arwen. My chambers. Now."

The duo followed him hesitantly out of the room. A thousand questions raced through Arwen's mind. _Is he angry? Is he upset? Is he taking it well?_

They walked silently into Elrond's room. He shut the door behind them, and, with a steely gesture, indicated that they sit.

Arwen gulped nervously as he drew up a chair in front of them. With a start, she realized that, for the first time, the wear of his millennia was beginning to show.

"Explain yourselves," he said, his voice old and tired. "Start at the beginning."

Arwen thought back to the beginning. A walk through the forest, a chance encounter with a stranger. A fascinating stranger that she couldn't take off her mind.

As Aragorn nervously recounted the tale, memories played along in her mind. She remembered vividly the night in Lothlórien when someone from the past had stepped back into her life. Never had she felt so strongly that the course of destiny was being set in motion.

"And from that, there was no going back," Aragorn finished. He glanced up at Elrond, the fear in his eyes transparent.

To Arwen's surprise, her father neither threw a knife nor even shouted angrily. Instead, he leaned back in his chair, the pain evident on his face.

At last he spoke. "You know, of course, that this cannot be allowed to continue."

Arwen felt hot tears burn beneath her eyes. So much for his understanding!

"Arwen –" He looked at her with regret. "He is a mortal. You are of a higher people. Can't you understand?"

"No." Her eyes flashed angrily. "No, I can't! What does it matter, when it comes to love? What does anything matter?"

"Arwen!" For all his wisdom, Elrond was at a loss. "Your blood, your lineage! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not half as much as he means to me," she replied simply. "We made a sacred covenant on Cerin Amroth. I have renounced the Twilight, Ada. My choice is made, and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I told you –" He turned angrily to Aragorn. "I told you that if you forced her to choose –"

"I didn't," the ranger interrupted, taken aback by his own audacity. "She made the choice herself. I did not force her." His voice was low and even. "I love you as a father, Lord Elrond, but the path I follow can only be dictated by my heart."

"No." Elrond was painfully vehement. "Leave me, both of you."

Arwen made her way to the door, but paused on her way out. "Ada, I love you, but in the end my heart chose for me. Do not make me suffer for it."

Once out in the hall, she collapsed into Aragorn's arms, sobbing. "That was terrible. Oh, he'll never give us his blessing now."

Aragorn held her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's all right. We'll get through it." He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her brown locks. "Somehow."

_"In the end my heart chose for me." _He had said those words once. And even now, thousands of years later, he could still feel the pain of that day.

_I made a choice, _he thought, _leaving behind my family. Leaving behind my father and his roots. In the end, I chose to follow my heart._

And now Arwen is doing the same. But her choice will be the opposite of mine.

"Why?" Elros had asked him. _"You choose to leave us all behind and go on to live forever? You will be alone."_

"I will not be alone," he had answered. _"I choose immortality not to forsake you, dear brother. In the end, my heart chose for me."_

Elrond winced at the memory. He, too, had made his choice for love. _Celebrian! _he thought wistfully. _What time we had together was short in the eyes of an elf, but my decision is not one I regret. _He closed his eyes, overburdened with the situation. _Help me now. Help me decide what to do._

A soft knock sounded on the door. Elrond was startled out of his reverie. "Enter."

Elrohir came in and sat down. "What did you tell them."

Elrond grimaced. "You waste no time in getting straight to the point, my son."

"Well?"

His father groaned. "I don't know. It seems criminal to keep them apart, but I cannot bring myself to give my only daughter, the Evenstar, to a mortal man, however I may love them both."

Elrohir nodded. "You fear that your daughter, the noblest in all the land, will be diminished to a mortal wife?"

Elrond nodded slowly. "She is my daughter, Elrohir. And your sister. How can you accept the fact of living on without her?"

Elrohir paused. "Which do you prefer, then? To live forever with an unhappy Arwen, or to let her go lovingly, to live a happy life?"

Elrond put his head in his hands. "I need to think."

"You do that." Elrohir looked pensive. "Did you know that Glorfindel spent trunks of gold on specially imported cloth from Mirkwood back in the Second Age?"

Arwen sat in a high gazebo, basking in the afternoon sun. Aragorn's strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if daring someone to separate them.

"Where do you suppose we could run away to?"

His laugh was rather bittersweet. "Somewhere where your pride and honor disappear immediately, or there's no use going."

Arwen felt a tear roll down her cheek. Aragorn was such a good man; why couldn't her father see that?

"Don't cry," he whispered, brushing away a strand of her hair. "I cannot bear to see you unhappy. I feel the uncontrollable urge to go out and harm whoever's responsible." He sighed. "If only your father were a dragon I could slay, or –"

His words had the intended effect, and Arwen began to smile. "But he is a dragon. Or hadn't you noticed the smoke coming out of his ears at breakfast?"

Aragorn kissed her on the cheek. "Or his need to keep for himself the most beautiful treasure in the land."

Arwen smiled up at the man she loved so much. "But haven't you heard the tales? The handsome prince always slays the dragon and claims the treasure for himself."

"Too bad handsome princes are in short supply around here."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Good thing I managed to grab one for myself before they were all taken."

The handsome prince wrapped his arms around the beautiful princess – or the pile of treasure, if you like. As they kissed, reveling joyfully in one another's love, the question remained in both their minds: _ Will they live happily ever after?_

****

A/N: And you know the rest. Even though the story is over, reviews are still appreciated! (Ah, I'm shameless.)


End file.
